When destiny holds control: the second cycle
by aeyteenicole
Summary: After playing cupid, Ruka Nogi,the band’s lead guitarist is now being haunted by his past,when he accidentally meets Hotaru Imai, a mean and cold girl.It was hate at first sight.Destiny now stretches its branches to him,how will he play this game?RxH


_**Author's notes: **_Hi guys… here is the continuation of the game… I know I promised and said that it'll be next week, but it just can't be helped… I found out that I'll be out of town that week… anyway here is the story enjoy… please don't forget to leave a review and tell me if it is lame or something else… thanks…

**P.S**

this is the continuation of the previous story a.k.a game "_**when destiny holds control**_" I'm sorry…. well you might get confused why the beginning is like this… What the heck… I'll stop blabbering… bye… enjoy reading and watch out for the perverted side of Ruka… enjoy and don't forget to leave a review…

Disclaimer: I don't own gakuen alice or any of its character...

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Destiny strikes again…**_

The sand of time passed by quickly as the winds changed its directions and morning came…

The sky was blue as the rays of the sun brightened the morning air, along with the cold wind of late winter….

"I am happy for those two finally they made it together" Ruka said as he watched the two from a far… "Being cupid for those two is a lot of a heck job" he said to himself as a contented smile was painted on his face…

"Anyway… I think I should leave them alone now" Ruka said as he recalled a film from his past…

_**Flash back…**_

_**Eight years ago…**_

_The sky was bright as blue as the scent of spring can be smelled, a young boy was sitting on a grass under the tree's shade in the middle of a flower field together with his companion…_

"_This day is fun" said the young lad with a cheerful tone as the wind blew a refreshing breeze "I wish it would never end" he continued with a sad tone_

"_What do you mean?" asked his companion with a very sweet and beautiful voice_

"_We'll be moving to a different country tomorrow…and I won't be able to see you…" he said to her_

"_Really" she replied wit a sad tone…_

_He then looked at her with sadness seen in his eyes as he placed his hand inside his pocket as he clutched on something…_

_The two children were then filled by a melancholy atmosphere, as no words were being uttered but this silence was ended when he began to speak…_

"_I know…" he suddenly said as he took a bracelet out of pocket_

_Without any notice he took her hand and placed a bracelet on her wrist…with a surprised look the young girl stared at him…_

"_My mom gave this to me… it has my initials written on it" he said_

"_Let's meet again… I promise I'll come back and then…" the boy said as he embraced this young girl with tears flowing out of his eyes_

_**End of flash back…**_

"I wonder where she is… I can't remember anything about her except her sweet voice and her long raven locks…" he thought being too preoccupied, as he turned around and was about to walked…

All of a sudden a loud thud was heard as piles of books were scattered on the ground…

"My fault sorry" he said as he knelt down and picked up the books…

"Obviously it's yours" was a very cold voice from a girl… "What a big delay, hurry up in picking up those books" she continued…

"What the…" Ruka said as he was annoyed to what she had just said "I already said that I am so-." he said as he raised his head to see whom he bumped at…

His blue orbs met with a pair of mysterious amethyst orbs…

"This girl…" he thought… "She looks familiar but I just can't tell why" thought this blonde haired boy as he stared at her with absolute shock

But he was completely shot back to reality when he heard her began to utter her words…

"Will you hurry up, I'm in a hurry" demanded the raven haired girl in a very cold manner as she impatiently tapped her foot while her arms were crossed on her chest…

Upon hearing this from the girl irritation strike him again, hi eye brow began to twitch…

"I'm sorry for causing too much trouble" he sarcastically said to her as he handed the book to her

But surprisingly, she didn't take them, instead she began to walk pass by him as if telling him to follow her…

"Hey you! What the heck am I suppose to do with these stuffs!" Ruka said almost yelling at her

But fortunately for him, she ignored what he just said and continued walking, leaving him no choice but to follow her

"Sheesh… what's wrong with this woman" he annoyingly thought as he was running to catch up on her

After a short moment, he was finally able to catch up…

"Ce qui est erroné avec toi… une fille si folle (what's wrong with you… such a crazy girl)" Ruka said to her, he wasn't expecting an answer from him; he thought she can't understand French, but…

"Vous commencez à me gêner (you are beginning to annoy me)" she calmly replied to him "will you just stop complaining and start car-." she replied but she was interrupted

When out of the blue…

"Hey, that's, that's Ruka Nogi!" a girl yelled and squealed taking the attention of almost everyone there as she pointed at the blonde haired boy…

having full knowledge of what will happen, he quickly grabbed her hand and began to run… as it was expected, they were chased by a group of fan girls… they turned left the right, until they have reached this old alley, they then stopped beside this four storied old apartment…

"I guess… we're safe now…" he said panting from their run, he glanced behind them and saw no crowd was following behind them… they lost them…

She was exhausted from that sudden run…

"What an idiot" she said coldly to him "why did you even drag me at the first place"

"Hey you know what you are beginning to be cheeky" he bluntly said to her losing all of his patience…

With a piercing glare she replied to him…

"And you are a big nuisance" she coldly replied to him and then turned her back and began to walk the opposite direction…

Being obliged of the situation they were in, he was left with no choice but to follow this cheeky short haired girl, he then nonchalantly placed his hand at the back of his head as he followed her…

"Gees, why get stuck with a girl like he-." he said underneath his breathe but he was interrupted when…

"Oh no! Watch out down there!" was the yell he heard coming from above…

quickly he looked from the origin of the yell, his eyes shot wide open when he saw a vase falling towards the cheeky girl who is oblivious of what is coming towards her..

Without thinking twice he ran towards her…

"Hey watch out!" he yelled

6….. She turned around to face him

5….. He pushed her away

4…… they landed on the ground with him on top of her

3…….. A loud crashing sound was heard

2………..

1………….

Her eyebrow twitched as a vein popped out…

"Hey are you alright down there!" cried the lady from the apartment

He then gazes above and…

"we're still alive" he replied forgetting his current position as he sweat a little from that sudden encounter "that was close…" he said as he was kneeling on top of her, but then, he felt something soft beneath his right palm, but his thoughts were interrupted when…

"How long are you planning to hold on there?" was the cold question of the raven haired girl…

"Huh?" he thought as he glanced down at her, his eyed open wide upon the realization of what he was grasping just now "Dieu de l'OH! (Oh, God!)" He exclaimed as he realized his hand was holding on to her right breast…

* * *

_**Author's notes: **_so what do you think? Please do tell me if the story is lame or boring… I'm sorry for having no NatsuMikan moments here, but they will appear on the next chapter I tell you… please leave a review… I want to know if this is lame… thanks… 


End file.
